Embodiments relate to a nozzle for a vacuum cleaner.
Generally, vacuum cleaners are devices that suck air containing dusts using a vacuum pressure generated by a suction motor installed inside a main body to filter the dusts in the main body.
In such a vacuum cleaner, air sucked from a suction nozzle should smoothly flow into a cleaner main body. In addition, dusts should be easily separated from air containing the dusts. These are good criteria of vacuum cleaner performance.
Generally, a suction part for sucking foreign substances from a surface to be cleaned is disposed in a bottom surface of the suction nozzle. The foreign substances sucked through the suction part may be introduced into the main body via a predetermined flow path.
However, according to a related art vacuum cleaner, there is a limitation that a suction force of the suction motor is not uniformly applied to the suction part. Furthermore, there is a limitation that the suction force is weakly applied to both sides of the suction nozzle. In this case, the suction performance of the suction nozzle may be deteriorated.